Shadow And The Rabbids
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: A humorous where Shadow meets the Rabbids.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow And The Rabbids**

**Chapter 1**

**This is another adaptation to a comic I did years ago… must have been in about 2008, so quite a few years ago. So, if the story line sucks… then you know why. Hope you enjoy the story, hopefully it'll be funny, that's what it's supposed to be. **

**No disclaimer needed, since it's pretty obvious that I don't own Shadow and The Rabbids. . **

**Special hello to SwiftShadow123, check out her stories about Shadow, she's in my favourite authors list. **

Shadow was standing at the window of Space Colony Ark as usual, as he always did. At least, he thought he was… he was suddenly looking over Earth, with no floor below him, no walls around him. Where was Space colony ARK? He looked behind him, there it was. He was losing oxygen fast, he looked to his side to see a Rabbid floating past him, it was screaming out. "Bwaaaa!" it screamed. Shadow began to feel breathless, the rabid floated closer, "Bwaaaa!" It screamed again.

"What am I doing here… I gotta breathe now…" Shadow said, starting to choke,

"Bwaaaa!" it screamed yet again.

"I know, Chaos control!" Shadow said, his face lighting up,

"Bwaaaa!" it screamed again, Shadow had, had enough.

"Shut up!" Shadow yelled at him, the Rabbids eyes turned red, and he took out a plunger. It screamed again, this is when Shadow had the idea to get back to the ARK. "Uh oh… Chaos Control!"

He was now in the ARK, he fell to him knees and took a deep breath, it took him a while to recover. He then got up again. "Thank goodness I can breath again." he then stopped in a his tracks, and looked around him, he was surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of Rabbids.

"Bwaaaa!" they all screamed.

"How did they all get into the ARK!" Shadow yelled, he sounded very frustrated. One Rabbid was stood in front of the others, as if he were commanding them and shouted,

"Bwaaaa!" they all held up their plungers. Shadow was wondering what was going on. Then, he was bombarded with hundreds of plungers. The whole of his front had plungers stuck to them.

"How dare you do that to me! You're all gonna pay for that!" he said, taking one of the plungers and waving it in the air angrily. He then jolted as a plunger hit his butt. He pulled it off with a struggle, many giggles and laughs were heard from the Rabbids. "Stop it!" he yelled. He chased after them as they ran, one came up from behind and cuffed him, kicking him on the side, making him drop his chaos emerald. Another Rabbids dived to catch the falling emerald, but failed, sliding into the wall. "This is so humiliating… captured by a Rabbid. What's become of me?"

Later Shadow was sat in a small cell, sitting on a very uncomfortable bench. "Just what do these Rabbids… this is so boring." he sighed, he had his hands and legs in cuffs. One of the Rabbids came up to the cell door, it screamed again. It opened the door, and another Rabbid pushed in another person inside. Shadow now had a new cell mate. Shadow gave him an evil, sinister look. "So… what's your name?" Shadow asked him.

"Rayman." he said. **(I couldn't leave Rayman out. ^^) **Rayman, unlike Shadow, wasn't wearing any cuffs, Shadow envied him.

"I'm Shadow…" he replied.

"Shadow? I think I've heard of you before, you were a threat to earth or something…" Rayman said. Shadow started to look annoyed. "Uh… sorry."

"So… what do we do now?" Shadow sighed looking sad, "I've been locked up many times before… but this… I have a really bad feeling about…" he whispered. Then a Rabbid came to the door. "I think this could be our chance to escape." Shadow whispered.

"I don't think so…" Rayman said, as they were surrounded by lots and lots of Rabbids, and led to a large room, where they were met by the Rabbid leader… and Black Doom.

"Oh no…" Shadow felt his heart drop to his stomach… "I thought I destroyed you!" Shadow yelled.

"You only destroyed my 'dooms eye' not me." he chuckled. Shadow looked afraid and tried to back away, but couldn't as he was surrounded by Rabbids. "I can see you know what's coming next." Black Doom said, he held out his hand and Shadow began to feel weak, he fell to the floor. He put his hands to his head in pain, the cuffs came off as he did so, they snapped off. He was in so much pain.

"I… feel so weak…" Shadow said weakly, now laying on the floor. Then a Rabbid came up behind him, he looked different from the others. It wore a Shadow hair wig, the same gloves as him and same shoes as him. "He he… looks like a have a fan." Shadow smiled. Black Doom stopped hurting him, he was confused. Shadow got up to give the Rabbid an autograph.

Shadow happily gave him the autograph. The Rabbid cheered with joy, but Shadow looked afraid again as Black Doom began to shout. "Shadow, visits are over, now you're going to get a REAL punishment!" Black Doom boomed. Shadow closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain, he fan was gone.

But while Shadow had his eyes closed, no pain came as his fan, came up behind Black Doom with a lasso, he caught Black Doom and pulled him down. "Ahh!" Black Doom screamed, and teleported away. Shadow opened his eyes to see what was going on. He noticed Black Doom was gone.

"OH! Thank you!" Shadow yelled and hugged his fan, the fan then left. He sighed. "I wonder how Rayman's getting on…"

"You Don't need to wonder anymore!" he heard a familiar voice say, he looked up to see Rayman there, "I got rid of all the Rabbids, so they shouldn't be a problem any more." he said.

"The ARK's a mess." Shadow sighed, looking around.

"I'll help you clean it up." he offered, Shadow shook his head.

"No, it's dangerous, there's electrical equipment and chemicals. I'm not surprised if one of the Rabbids poisoned themselves." Shadow said.

"We'll just have to be careful then."

"I wouldn't dare touch that stuff, I was created with the stuff in this ARK, it might have an awful effect on me." Shadow said urgently. "I wish I was never created… I've caused so many people to lose their lives… including Maria."

"Hey, don't be sad, it's not your fault you were created." he said. Shadow smiled a little. "You could leave this place or something… well, I'm leaving." he said. And he was gone.

Shadow sat down, he was lonely again, and he had to find a way to clean up all of the mess.

**There's still one more chapter. :3 This is very short, but this comic was even worse than the last one! I't took no time at all to do this, it was like a few pages of just talking, I was bad at drawing comics back then. So, I'll get on with the next chapter ASAP! Please review! **

**Lucy Labrador**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow And The Rabbids**

**Chapter 2**

**This is from another comic I made about Shadow and the Rabbids. It's a lot shorter. Kind of the same thing happens… but kind of different. It's all for the laughs though…**

Shadow was stood in the window of space colony ARK again, he felt awfully lonely. The ARK was cleaned up, and it had been a while before anyone had gotten into the ARK. Then, a Plunger hit the window, from the inside, he turned around. "No…" he groaned, then many other' were thrown at him, they were all around him, a Shadow shape made by plungers was on the wall and window. "Please no!" then he saw, them, one hit his face. "Ugh… I can't breathe!" he yelled, he ran around in circles, trying to pull it off. He was lassoed by a Rabbid and dragged off somewhere else in the ARK.

Shadow was not in chains on his Arms and leg's, he was hanging from the ceiling by his arms, and the chains on his legs were stuck to the floor. A Rabbid came over with a stick and started to poke him. "Why do you want me?" he asked, his eye twitching each time he was poked. The Rabbid just carried on. "AHH! Let me go!" he screamed out, so guess what the Rabbid did?

Let him go. Shadow stood up looking confused. "You're… actually letting me go?" he said, uncertain about this. The Rabbid was so stupid. Then… the Rabbid leader came over and pointed him and, and again, he was bombarded with Plungers. "Ahh!" his muffled screams came as he was covered with them.

Later, he was in the cell again, with the cuffs, he stood at the bars, sulking. He felt like an absolute idiot, he had been caught by the idiotic creatures, twice. "Why do they want me here?" he said to himself, looking at a bit of graffiti on the wall of the cell that said, 'Bwaaaa!' A Rabbid came over to the cell and said the exact same thing.

"Bwaaaa!" it screamed. But what Shadow didn't know, was that he meant 'be quiet'.

"Why do you want me? Tell me?" Shadow said, before he knew it, he had a tape over his mouth, and he couldn't pull it off since his hands were together.

He began to cry, there was no way out, and now he couldn't even talk. To Shadow's joy, the Shadow fan came back again, still wearing his Shadow clothes and wig. The Rabbid took off the tape and took off the hand cuffs. "It's you!" Shadow said happily and hugged him. Then, Rayman came. "Hi again…"

"Shadow… why are you hugging the Rabbid?" Rayman said, looking quite disgusted with Shadow. Shadow pulled away from the Rabbid and pushed it back.

"I'm not." Shadow said, pushing it back, behind him. He struggled and squirmed to get back to him. "So- OWW!" Shadow yelled, as he felt a plunger hit his butt. He turned around, to see a very angry fan.

The Rabbid fan ripped off his wig, took off the Shadow clothes and looked angrily at Shadow. "Oh no… what have a I done?" Shadow said sadly. The Rabbid's eyes turned red and he took out another plunger. "No! I'm sorry!" Shadow yelled.

He turned back around to see that Rayman was gone. "Rayman… where did you g- WOAH!" Shadow exclaimed as he as picked up by the Rabbid, the Rabbid charged to the edge of the ARK and threw him off the edge. Shadow felt his throat tighten, he couldn't breathe. No help came for him, and he had no chaos emerald, so he passed out.

He awoke again, on a sofa in the ARK. He got up groggily. He saw Rayman, turning to leave. "No… don't go." Shadow said sadly.

"I have to go... sorry… but at least the Rabbids are gone." Rayman said, he left. Shadow carried on being his lonely self again, after that quick adventure.

_**The comic for this was first written in 2007, the second one 2008. I even have the exact time I finished the second one. 22 of August 2008 on a Friday at 8:24pm. :D Very precise, I know. **_

**So short! But there's your Shadow and Rabbid story. :D Please review! **

**Lucy Labrador **


End file.
